futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Kif Kroker
Lieutenant Kif Kroker is an undisclosed amphibian alien of light green color from the planеt Amphibios 9. He is a member of the Democratic Order Of Planets (DOOP), where he acts as an assistant to the inept general Zapp Brannigan. Personality Though quiet and painfully bashful by nature, he loathes Brannigan and his farcical plans. He also dislikes his boss' skimpy uniforms, the contents of which are frequently revealed to the unfortunate Kif when Brannigan climbs ladders on their spaceship. This passive nature is exploited by Brannigan on several occasions, placing the blame on Kif for disastrous operations such as the Titanic's change in course, the destruction of DOOP headquarters, and the failure to stop thе invading Decapodians from taking Earth. He is actually tired of being Zapp Brannigan's personal slave but for some unknown reason he does not even dare to say the word no to his commanding officer. In fact, he does not even dare to stand up to Zapp when he is being bullied by him. However Kif showed himself taking a stand against Zapp by punching him hard in the stomach in The Beast With A Billion Backs and even disobeying one of Zapp orders in Into the Wild Green Yonder. He rarely drinks and smokes and when he is drunk he finds Zapp Brannigans words to be extremley funny. He is timid to all beings he meets, with the exception of Fry, who is assigned to be his assistant when the Planet Express Crew are drafted into the war on Spheron 1. Love Life He fell deeply in love with Amy Wong after they met on the sinking cruise ship the Titanic, but for a long time was unable to express his emotions to her. He would frequently call her on the phone, but he could never get himself to say hello, much less confess his love. Eventually, his attractions for Amy are revealed to her, and much to his surprise reciprocated. Later in the series his love for Amy becomes so strong she becomes his Smizmar. While the Smizmar is the one who INSPIRES his breeding cycle, it is found out that Leela actually donated the DNA for his spawn. Despite being hired as a gigolo in Brannigan Begin Again, he seems to be unaware of what sex is in Where the Buggalo Roam. In The Beast with a Billion Backs he makes Amy Wong his Fon-Fon Ru. He is unwilling to take her back after she slept with his commander Zapp Brannigan, noting facetiously that Fon-Ron Ru literally translates as "One who does not sleep with my commanding officer." He even stood up against Zapp by punching him in the stomach to get back at him for causing Amy to allegedly cheat on Kif. In Into the Wild Green Yonder, Kif along with many other main characters board the Planet Express Ship as it enters the Wormhole. Amy and Kif are seen hugging, this suggests that they got back together before season 6, or at the very least still have feelings for each other. Kif and Amy went through a rough patch in Proposition Infinity, thanks to Kif's belief that Amy was only interested in "bad boys", and he eventually dumped her. Amy dated Bender for the duration of this episode, but got together with Kif at the end. Kif often cries when he is upset about something involving his love for Amy. Physiology According to Kif in the episode Where the Buggalo Roam, he doesn't have a skeleton of bones. Rather, he's supported by a system of fluid-filled bladders. An example of such is the episode Rebirth where the rest of the dead crew is seen having skeletons(except for bender) and his body only has organs. He has a camouflage reflex that allows him to unconsciously blend into his surroundings when he is surprised, and can also walk on walls and ceilings. Kif has the ability to shed his skin, and appears to wear underwear between his layers of skin, as seen in the episode Three Hundred Big Boys. Kif can also inflate his head to an extremly large size to scare off creatures like the Poisonous Froad, as seen in Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch. Kif says he is related to the sea-cucumber in an argument with Amy, who replies "Not where it counts." Background Notes *On the commentary for Amazon Women in the Mood, Matt Groening states that Kif is based on 'an annoyed Mr. Spock'. *Kif has shown incredible fighting skills (as evidenced while fighting the Spiderians in Three Hundred Big Boys) Appearances *''Love's Labours Lost in Space'' *''A Flight To Remember'' *''When Aliens Attack'' *''Brannigan, Begin Again'' *''War is the H-Word'' *''Amazon Women in the Mood'' *''Where The Buggalo Roam'' *''Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch'' *''A Taste of Freedom'' *''Where No Fan Has Gone Before'' *''Three Hundred Big Boys'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast With A Billion Backs'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' *''Rebirth'' *''Proposition Infinity'' *''That Darn Katz'' *''Ghosts in The Machines'' *''Cold Warriors'' *''Kroker's Modern Life'' Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Photo Pop Characters